Dat 104
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of tracks from Peel's 1996 Radio 1 shows. Tracklisting File 1 23 February 1996 *Ratio: Gastrek (12"– Transfer ) Central CENTRAL01 *Observers: Brimstone And Fire (7" ) Big Shot *Zeike House: Zeikehouse (Various Artists CD – F**king Hardcore #4 ) Mokum *Roedelheim Hartheim Projekt: Sadoma Ehrlich (CD - Zurueck Nach Roedelheim) MCA Music 24 February 1996 *Disciples: D.P. Special (album - For Those Who Understand) Boom Shacka Lacka BSL 101 *Bass Intareel: Immortal (12") Kickin' Underground Sound KUS 11 *Dreadzone: Life Love & Unity (Drumhead Mix) (12") Virgin VST 1583 *Speedy Joe: Speedy Joe (12" - Muzak Man / Speedy Joe) Jolly Roger Lite JRL8 *Dead Dred: Come On Baby (12" - Down With The Sound / Come On Baby) Moving Shadow SHADOW 77 *Funki Porcini: Venus (v/a album - Ninja Cuts: Flexistentialism) Ninja Tune ZEN 22 *Stereolab: Metronomic Underground (session) *Neil Landstrumm: Piezatric (split 12" with Tobias Schmidt - Split EP) Sativae TIVA003 *Bunko Squad: Watch'em All Drop (v/a album - F**King Hardcore #4) Mokum DB 4788 2 *Skinless Brothers: Backyard (12" - Escape From Venice) Central CENTRAL02 01 March 1996 *Van Basten: Über Alloy (12") Brute *Hughie Izachaar: Sound System Dub (2x Compilation album - Dubhead Volume Two) Shiver *Cristian Vogel: The Visit (session) *DJ Force & Styles: Fireworks (12") Essential Platinum *Unitone HiFi: Rubbadub (Compilation CD - Promo CD 1) Incoming! *Cristian Vogel: The Bird In My Attic (session) *Mighty Diamonds: Jah Will Work It Out (album - Stand Up To Your Judgement) Channel One *Dreadzone: Life Love & Unity (Disco Dread Mix) (12") Virgin *Age Of Love: The Age Of Love (Jam & Spoon Mix) (v/a album -Annie On One) Heavenly *Cristian Vogel: No One Knows, No One Goes (session) *Technohead: 'Keep The Party Going (Compilation CD-F**King Hardcore #4)' (Mokum) *Daisy & Havoc Meet Lex Loofah: Call It Booty (Working Dub) (v/a album - Horizon Vol. 2) Jingo JING 02 *Cristian Vogel: Consumes Trousers (session) *Omoide Hatoba: Alternative Funkaholic (album - Kinsei) Earthnoise EN-003 *Dub Teacher: Taxation Dub (album - Dub Teachings Lesson One) Progressive Roots PRLP001 *Ghostword: Firewalker (12" - The Fractured EP) Nowhere NOW01 02 March 1996 ' *Hustlers Of Culture: Kickin' Off (promo 12") Wall Of Sound WALL T 015 *Shaba Kahamba Et Les Esprits Saints: Bitumba (CD - Bitumba) Sonodisc *Tassilli Players: Lunar Module (v/a album - Dubhead Volume Two) Shiver IVE LP 004 *Der Dritte Raum: Trommelmaschine (album - Wellenbad) Eye Q (UK) EYE UK LP 008 *Panash: unknown (12" - Spare Parts EP) Special Emissions SE - 008 *Code: Elastick Kick (12") PROXI PROXI 002 *Clatterbox: Zett (2x10" - Clatterbox) Clear CLR412 *Orca: Discovery (album - L.T.J. Bukem & MC Conrad Present - Promised Land Volume One) Higher Limits HLPLLP1 *Windy & Carl: Approach/Descend (album - Portal) Ba Da Bing! BING-004 *Ramraid: Pod () Kill Out Recordings *'File 1 ends *'File 2' begins, although the first 24:51s are a repeat of the end of file 1 from the end of the Panash track onwards. 08 March 1996 *Chakra Khan: Mauve Zone (12") Brute *Terry Ganzie: Praise Jehovah (7") Penthouse *G. Brooks, P. Davey, D. Wardrop: Judgement Dubwise Version II (12"-Horns Man Skank) Uprising *DJ Die: Hydroponics (12") Full Cycle *Broadcast: Accidentals (7") Wurlitzer Jukebox *REQ: 'Razzamatazz (12" -Req's Garden E.P.) Skint SKINT 7 *Mr. Scruff: Sea Mammal (Votel Remix) (12" - The Frolic EP (Part 2)) Pleasure Music JOY08 *Canyon: Planet Ten (12") (Hook Recordings) *Riz All Stars: Appach Version (album - Who Gave The Permission?) Riz *''File cuts out near beginning of above track, full track on Dat 105'' File ;Name *1) Dat 104-1.mp3 *2) Dat_104-2.mp3 ;Length *1) 3:22:53 *2) 1:04:13 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:1996 Category:Mixtape Category:Available online